ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Moms
Dream Moms is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Raven's Home and the twelfth overall. It first aired on October 13, 2017. Plot Summary When Booker and Levi get into some trouble backstage at a concert, Raven and Chelsea try to seize the moment to perform with their all-time favorite group La Dee Da.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/shows/thats-so-raven-spin-off/episodes/dream-moms/ Full Plot Raven and Chelsea are making a sandwich in the kitchen when a song by their favorite girl group La Dee Da comes on the radio. Booker and Levi watch their moms embarrass themselves as they dance to the song. Booker then asks Raven to buy him five hundred ice-spoons for a project that's due tomorrow. Raven's frustration over Booker telling her about the project so late is cut short when she realizes that Levi has a snake on the loose in the house. Raven completes building the bridge for Booker's project without any help from Booker. And then, Levi and Booker come in the living room running after their lost snake. In the chaos, Booker sits on and destroys the bridge that Raven spends so much time building. To make matters worse, Booker reveals that he decided not to go ahead with the project and instead turn a paper instead. Raven and Chelsea are so disappointed in Booker and Levi that they ground the kids and send them to their rooms. Booker and Levi start to realize that they must have really hurt their parents. They should show more appreciation for their parents. Booker asks Levi to search on the internet on what they could do to show their parents they appreciate them. They find that Raven and Chelsea's favorite girl band, La Dee Da is playing in town. So, they agree to bring in their birthday and tooth fairy money together to buy tickets for their parents. On the day of the La Dee Da concert, Booker and Levi surprise their parents by taking them blindfolded to the concert. Raven and Chelsea are so grateful. But then Booker gets a vision that the concert is cancelled. He asks Levi to go backstage and convince La Dee Da not to cancel the show. Backstage, the singers, La, Dee and Da are preparing for performance. La gives them a pep talk and asks Da to put on her costume. On their way in, Booker and Levi accidentally knock down Da one of their singers. She becomes unconscious. They realize that the concert was going to get cancelled because of them. They hide and help it look as if Da is conscious while trying to figure out what to do. Raven then gets a vision in which she sees Booker and Levi backstage. She and Chelsea walk into backstage. On their way in, they open the door quickly and knock Dee unconscious as well. Raven, Chelsea, Booker, and Levi realize that they have messed up the concert. To avoid cancelling the concert, Raven and Chelsea dress up as Dee and Da and join La on stage. La doesn't recognize that they're fakes until towards the end of the concert when they ask for autographs. La gets security and has Raven and Chelsea thrown out. At the end, Raven and Chelsea admit to their kids that they had fun. They also tell them that they don't have to go all crazy to show appreciation. Later, Booker tells Levi that for the first time, he was able to stop a vision from coming true by stopping the concert from getting cancelled. Maybe if he could learn to interpret his visions better, he could successfully stop others from happening as well. ---- Meanwhile, Nia gets her first D in a science test on genetics. She asks her science teacher, Mr. Alvarez what she can do to improve her grade. Mr. Alvarez suggests doing a research paper for some extra credit. While carried away in genetics, Nia becomes interested in figuring out the differences and similarities between genes in twins. She wonders why Booker has visions but she doesn't. Nia tells Tess about the project and Tess suggests that Nia probably has the visions genes too. She just needs to do something to trigger them. So, Nia gets on a mission to trigger her visions. She puts on the red shirt that Booker was wearing when he got his first vision. She also starts acting like Booker and shooting hoops while saying senseless words. Normally, Booker never makes the hoops but Nia makes all of them no matter how hard she tries to fail. Nia tries lots of other different options to trigger the visions. It doesn't work out. She gives up and goes back to writing her paper. In the research paper, Nia writes about all the experiments she did to trigger the gene. However, instead of mentioning that she is referring to the psychic gene, she says that she was trying to become as good in shooting hoops as her brother. The paper impresses Mr. Alvarez who upgrades Nia's grade to a B. He tells Nia that she may not have her brother's gene but she's got a great scientific mind. He enlists her in one of the honors science classes. Cast Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter *Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson *Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley Guest Cast *Izzy Diaz as Mr. Alvarez *Kimrie Lewis-Davis as La Continuity * Nia becomes more curious about getting psychic powers like her twin brother, Booker. She puts on the red shirt that Booker had in Baxter's Back!. * This is the second time that Raven and Chelsea go out to a local event but get kicked out. The first time was in Adventures in Mommy-Sitting. * Nia becomes an honor student in this episode and it's mentioned later by Tess in "Because." Trivia *The title is a play on the film, Dream Girls. *Victor and Tanya were mentioned in this episode by Raven while Tanya was mentioned twice, once by Raven and once by Booker. *Booker had his father, Devon buy the La Dee Da concert tickets, as he had a credit card. *Raven and Booker each had a vision in this episode. *It was the first time one of Booker's visions did not come true. *This was the first time since the Cory in the House episode That's So in the House, where Raven disguised herself. *In this episode, Chelsea reveals that Raven wears a wig for the first time. *This episode marks Nia's last appearance in Season 1. Visions * Booker gets a vision that the concert is cancelled, his first which actually does not happen. * Raven gets a vision of Booker and Levi backstage Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2017 Category:Aired episodes